Small Details
by small-squad
Summary: The brothers were on any other hunt, only this one had its victims fighting different challenges for entertainment. After the monster is killed though, everyone is restored from their enchantments. All but Sam. Did the monster make it so Sam's enchantment was permanent, or is it just something the brothers have to wait out? size!fic
1. A Long Hunt

Two years. It's been two years since the brothers have been able to get back together. Two years since they went they're sperate ways to try and nab the bitch, keeping it from harming anyone else. Two years since Dean has seen Sam.

TWO YEARS.

Dean stands over the now unreconizable body, a smoking pistol still in his hand aimed to the dead monster. Honestly, he didn't need to use the gun. He had already salted it, burned it, stabbed it repeatiatly over and over agian. The gun just made him satisfied.

All around in the champer, a lot of people had just suddenly appeared after a mintue of standing over the body, a smirk displayed on his face. Problem was, Sammy wasn't one of the people.

"Sir? What happened?" Dean truns around slowly, allowing the gun to fall to his side. He meets the eyes of a worried blue eyed man, a little girl wrapped in his arms.

"Do you remember anything?" he questions.

"I remember being in a maze of some sort, and some weird thing having put both me and my daughter in there. If you're asking wether I'll believe anything, then yes," the man answered. Dean actually smiles at his words, then lets out a sigh.

"This son of a bitch," he begins, waving the gun in the monster's corsp vagly, "was stealing people from everywhere in the town and putting them in different, trail rooms I guess you could call it. Now, with it's magic gone and it dead, we're inside the sewer that leads up into town. But I promise, you're all safe now." Dean tries to smile wider, but without Sam next to him, his face just can't do it. Even the smile now hurts.

"Well, I wanted to thank you." The man nods at Dean then starts calling everyone to follow him. From Dean hears, the man used to work in the tunnels and knows exactly where they are. Good, now the victims are safe.

Now, to find Sammy.

With one final kick, Dean leaves the body be, keeping his gun at the ready. He walks down the tunnel directly oppisite of where everyone else went. It doesn't make any sense. If Sam was also in the creature's layer, he should have appeared like all the other vics. So where _is_ he.

Dean keeps slowly walking through the muck and smile. He and Sam have deffinately seen better sewers, but at least this isn't the worse.

Two hours go by and still no sign of Sam. Dean must have covered every single inch of this place but no sign of Sam. Not even a sound of footprint! Dean scrubs his face, knowing that Sam would at least be calling his name, so that means Sam's unconsious or not hear.

Suddenly a peircing ring fills the air. Dean only crumbles while he quicklly slips his phone out of his pocket and up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello? You run into a monster's layer leaving me clueless of what you're chasin', turn off the phone, and after two days of me calling constantly all I get is a _hello_?" Dean cringes from Bobby's words, not only from the loudness, but also because of the truth.

"I'm sorry Bobby. I didn't turn the phone off and WAIT! TWO DAYS!" Dean yells.

"Uh, yeah. Two days. What? What happened?"

"Bobby. I, I thought I've been here for TWO YEARS! How has it only been days!" he explodes. He counted everyday. _Everyday_ he had to be away from his brother, worry his head off that the son of a bitch desided that watching people scream their heads off wasn't enough, that it would start killing people one by one. And one of them would be Sam.

"Calm down boy it's okay. Do you even know what you were hunting?" Bobby chides gently.

"No. Not even SAM knew Bobby. But it did seem to make all of the vics go into their own chamber with it's own challenges." There's noise on the other side of the phone, such as typing, cursing, and the turning pages.

"Well. I can promise ya it's only been two days since we last spoke. I believe you were dealing with a creature that able to bend time and space, alter the properties depending on what the creatures wanted to happen. It's dead right."

"Yeah, no, of course. I wouldn't be able to get a signal if it still was," Dean mutters.

"Alright. Well, for my guess, maybe your brother is just in a tight space. How about you keep looking and I'l' track his phone." Bobby leaves the line on but is oviously ignoring Dean. Dean takes a deep breath, in and out slowly, then nods.

"Alright. You do that, I'll keep looking, and we'll meet in the middle," he mutters. The phone stays pressed up to his ear as he begins to walk again, heading back to the chamber the rotting corpse sits to start another round. Suddenly there's a beeping and Bobby's back on the phone.

"Okay boy. I'll send you the location. The signal is faint, almost like something other than the sewer's walls are blocking it, but he is there."

"Alright Bobby. Thank you so much." Dean smiles when he hears the old man curse at him. The call ends and Dean sees the loctaion of Sam's phone. Smiling wdiely, he walks toward where the signal blinks.

 _Don't worry Sammy. I'm coming._


	2. Answers

Sam groans as he wakes up from a heavy fog. The ground rumbles, almost like a warning, but he ignres it. There are other things he has to worry about. Like coffee, this pounding headach, and wether the freak of nature monster is dead.

He slowly opens his eyes, expecting to come face to face with another crowd of giant faces, but all he gets is water. Tons of it.

"Dean did it!" he yells, unable to contain his joy. No more weird illusions of being tiny and stuck in a glass cage. No more poundin taps or headachs of people yelling. No more...

"TWO DAYS!" Sam covers his ears, praying he'll keep his hearing in tact. That sounded like Dean, but why was he so fucking loud? Sam groans as he stands up, still wobbly from the fog of sleep, when he halts.

The creatures dead, the evidenc is right in front of him. Only one problem; it's as big as a five story building, and it's laying down.

"No. No no no no. This isn't supposed to happen." He thinks it through. So, the monster had some kind of weird, changing powers that could do things to itself and other people. So, if it wanted to make a certain spell last longer than its life, then it probably would've been able to accomplish that. Either way, he's still tiny. Like, smaller than a fucking mouse tiny. How is he going to survive!

"Alright Bobby. Thank you so much." Dean! Dean'll help him!

"Dean!" Sam screams. The ground begins to shake again and he lands on his but, unable to withstand the trembers. Luckly he had originally been on a dry peice of cement, so that didn't kill him.

Slowly, the tremblers get bigger and bigger, and in walks his skyscraper of a brother.

Dean must be 500 feet tall. _Maybe_ even bigger. Giant waves start and stop around his ankles as he trudges through the water, staring down at his phone. Sam looks up and up as his brother gets closer. A tiny thought of _maybe getting his attention isn't such a great idea_ breifly crosses his mind. But, Dean's his brother. The only person he would and will trust if something like this ever came around.

Finally, Dean comes to a halt, just on the edge of the dry peice of concrete. A confused expression apears across his brother's as he looks around, a faint beeping heard through the chamber.

"Sammy?"

"Dean! Dean look down!" Sam runs toward his brother, only realizing too late that with how sensitive his hearing is, Dean begins to walk toward where he stands.

"Sam?" The man is question runs and leaps out of the way, nearly missing being crushed by a boot.

 _What a day this is turning out to be. Tiny with your brother a danger to you._

"Dean! Dont! MOVE!" Sam yells. His brother stops circling, and faces toward where a squeeky sound is coming. Sam then runs to his brother, praying he BETTER stay in one place.

"Stupid mice," Dean mutters from above, thinking the words he actuall heard were his imagination. He stops looking around for where his brother may be and looks back at his phone. Sam skids to a halt, angry his voice sounds like mice. Wait, the beeping is tracking him. Sam digs for his phone and smiles joyfully. Pulling his arm back, he aims to land it right on the phone.

"Training, don't fail me now." Then, he chucks the phone, right over the edge, and landing perfectly on the glass.

Dean stares at the foreign object that just landed on his phone He lifts his hand to flick it off when he stops. The signal for Sam's phone just got, _brighter_. Carefully, the tiny device is lifted into Dean's fingers while moving his phone away. Sure enough, the sign gets a little fainter the farther it gets.

He looks at the object, weirded out. It looks like a phone, but it's smaller than his finger nail. He hears another squeak-like noise coming from right next to him. He groans, thinking about how much he hates mice, when he stops. The phone, noise.

"Sam?" he exclaims. Sam covers his ears, horrified he'll go deaf from this. He looks up and waves to his brother, peircing green eyes locked on the tiny figure.

"Dean! Dean Dean Dean!" Sam jumps up and down as his brother slowly kneels in front of him. Sam starts to melt, a face bigger than a billboard descending upon him.

Dean, is, HUGE.

"Sammy? Is that really you?"

"Whisper! Please!" is the answer. Dean watches his little brother cringe and cover his ears. Dean's eyes soften, guilt welling up inside.

"How, how did this happen?" he murmurs.

"I was put in a glass jar and put on display to a zoo for giants. Normal things, normal day," Sam snaps. Dean ignores the sarcasum and looks him over.

"Are you hurt? Did anything happen to you?"

"No. No I'm fine. Nothing touched me."

"Are you sure?" As Dean asks, he slowly begins to move his hand toward the shrunken man. Sam's eyes get wide. He knows his brother only wants to check for injuries, but it's so unnatural to see fingers wider than trees coming toward you.

"NO! No I'm fine! I promise!" Dean stops, an eyebrow raised to his brother. Sam only smiles, leaving Dean to roll his eyes.

"Alright princess. I won't grab you." He then holds Sam's phone out to him on a balanced finger. Secretly, he's glad Sam stopped him. He knows he'll never intentially hurt his brother, but right now he's fucking two inches tall!

Sam breathes out relieved as his brother makes the promise. But, he still hesitanly steps toward the finger. Careful not to touch the hand, he swipes the phone and backs away. He then rubs his face, angry with how this has turneed out to be.

"Did all of the vics make it out?" Dean tilts his head as if thinking, only it's to not stare at his brother.

"Yeah. No one reported a friend taken was gone from the bunch, and while I was looking for you saw no one else. They went home, safe and sound."

"That's good. No long term damage?"

"Na. Only one who get double hit was you." Dean looks down at his brother. He looks so small, won't even be able to battle his hand if he wanted to. As he watches a shiver travel done Sam's spine, he lowers his hand in front of hm, palm up.

"But why," Sam mutters. His thinking takes a u-turn back to freaking out as a hand bigger than a truck lands before him.

"I know you're freaked out, but let's get to the motel before any cops think to come down here and check for bodies." His tone is soft and quiet. Sam stares at the hand, glancing every now and then to his brother.

"Okay fine. But, don't drop me. Or smother me." He looks back at the hand, shoving all doubt down his throat. This is his brother, is partner, the one that always got him out of trouble. That shouldn't, no _won't_ change just because he's bigger than Godzilla.

Gingerly, he steps onto the hand. But, the next step sent him tumbling down into the palm.

Dean chuckles a little, but helps his brother up by offering a thumb.

"Let's go Thumbellina. I promise no dropping." No other warning is said as he stands up and slowly, carefully walks toward the entrance of the sewers.


	3. Now What

As he stepped into his brother's hand, a number of words came to Sam's mind. Such as, _it's so fucking big, I'm gonna die, holy crap this is weird_. But as Dean stood up, a new onslaught of words filled is head. Mostly being _I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna die_.

Disbite himself, Sam finds himself hugging his brother's first finger. Never had he been scared of heights. But, he's never been on something that could just fall without a secnds thought. And that isn't as loud as a jet!

"You okay?" Dean whispers. Sam keeps his eyes close, leaving Dean clueless but not with a heart to pull his finger away to coax Sam into talking.

"I'm, I'm fine Dean," he mutters finally. Nothing is said back, being too soft to hear correctly. He feels the long footsteps crashing to the ground, the deep breathes Dean inhales then exhales, the ruffle of fabric. It's just so much to take in.

Sam takes deep breathes, relaxing his entire self, ignoring everything around him. Nothing surrounds him. Just warmth and a nice night breeze. It works too, getting his heart rate down and allowing his lungs to actually take in air. But it halts all too soon.

"Hey Baby," Dean mutters above. Sam's eyes snap open as Dean opens her back door, placing the weapons and equipment from earlier into the duffle bag. Shutting the door, he then opens the driver's seat and climbs in. He hesitates, not knowing how to drive with a shrunken brother.

"Put me on your shoulder," a voice calls. Dean looks down at Sam as he stands up. Shrugging his shoulders, Dean lifts his hand to his right shoulder.

"You sure about this?" he questions. Sam snorts near his ear, making Dean smile. _At least the kids still as stubborn as ever._

"Yes I'm sure. Your pocket might move too much. It's, weird, beingthis small." As he talks, Sam puts himself next to his brother's neck and shirt. A shiver travels through the skin around Sam, but Dean doesn't say anything.

"You good?" Dean asks once his brother's settled.

"Please drive slower." A smirk appears as he nods to the request.

"Nice and easy." Dean then starts up the car and drives down the dark road.

All the while, Sam panicks about how _big_ Dean is. His brother steers a now ginat wheel that Sam himself could drive once crazy as it seems. He looks at the trees assing by and shkes his head, getting too much of a headache out of it. Maybe if he just slept, it'll all go away. He didn't sleep in the illusion, so maybe that's just it.

After a couple minutes of silent driving (he was trying to be a good brother by not bursting Sam's ears out), he opens his mouth to talk. He shuts it though, hearing an undenyable snore next to his ear. Unbelieveing, Dean pulls the rearview mirror so he can see his shoulder. Sure enough, Sam's passed out.

"This is _so weird,"_ he breathes. He really wants to make sure Sammy's okay, but he can wait for the motel. Kids earned that much, even though Dean gets to brag about how he killed the son of a bitch.

Dean's eyes get big when he realizes he hasn't called Bobby back yet. Taking out the phone, Dean quickly dials Bobby's phone, pressing it against his left ear.

"You found him?" a voice immiediatly asks.

"Yeah, yeah I found him. Thanks again Bobby." He stops, hoping he doesn't have to say more.

"What aren't you telling me." _Damn. Sam, forgive me._

"He, well." Dean sighs then chuckles. "He's about two inches tall Bobby. Asleep on my shoulder too." There's silence on the other end as his lifelong friend thinks this over.

"Two inches?"

"Yep."

"Shit. Why does this alwasy happen to you two?" Dean doesn't answer as Bobby starts cursing again.

"Could you look into it for us?" Dean whispers.

"Yeah I will. Just keep your brother safe. No insects, no rats, no YOU acting like an idiot." Dean nods at the terms, comepletely in agreement.

"I promise. And don't lose sleep over it. We'll figure this out. Maybe it just needs a little time to go away," Dean mutters. Bobby grunts but doesn't say anything.

"Keep me posted. I'm glad your both safe. Idiots." And with that he hangs up.

SRSRSRSRSR

Sam wakes up with a start, the familiar yet loud purr of the Impala gone. His foggy mind looks over the area, and once he realizes him shrunk wasn't just a dream, flops back down.

"Are you awake?" he hears Dean ask. Sam shakes his head. There's a chuckle, meaning Dean somehow managed to see him. "Come on."  
A giant hand lifts itself up to the shoulder as Sam just stares at it. It's bigger than the Impala, and alos belongs to Dean. Sam groans, knowing he doesn't have anyother choice, and slides into the palm. It moves, making his head spin, untill green eyes are looking him up and down. Sam groans again knowing he can't stop Dean from making sure he's good. The hand shakes from laughter as Dean gets out of the car.

"Alright alright. You're fine." Sam nods a thank you but curls into a ball. So many things can go wrong with him this small. Dogs, cats, birds, ther people. God, he hates this already.

Dean swings the duffle bag over his shouder and places Sam's hand by his chest to keep it steady. The door to their room swings open and Dean locks it.

"Wait here," he wshipers. Dean gently slides Sam onto thenightstand then leaves to scavenge through Sammy's duffle.

As he brother leaves, Sam stands up, not liking how the rough woood feels on his back. He stares at his brother who's only five feet away, but would definatly be closer to world's apart. The T.V. now seems like a moive screen while the floor feels like it's a big as the Grand Canyon. The nightstand wobbles as Dean thumps over, spreading on of Sam's shirts into a makeshift bed.

"There. Soft, warm, and close to me." Sam smiles up at Dean, rubing his hair.

"Thanks Dean. Especially for looking for me," Sam calls.

"Of course. I wouldn't leave you behind," Dean growls. He nudges the tiny man gently, who tumbles backwards in return. Dean offers a smile then walks off to chnage for bed.

"I'll get you for that." Sam yanks his boots off and throws them as far from him as possible. He then flops onto his giant shirt, happy for the soft, unmovng material. Even though he tries to stay awake to thank Dean again, he's asleep in seconds.

Dean walks back over and laughs at his small brother. He takes half of the shirt and covers Sam with it for warmth. He climbs into bed but stays wide awake.

"I really hope this'll wear off soon." He sighs. No matter what, Sam won't have to worry, shrunk or not. And hey, it might be a _little_ fun too.


End file.
